The Hermit's begining
by notcrazyyet3777
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konoha, Having no choice he leaves Konoha branded a traitor of the leaf and his chakra sealed. This is his path and how he finds his way through the world of Ninja. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any way this is a disclaimer

/

Prologue

/

Naruto Was now grinning in his bed as he woke up early. He did it he finally passed and beat the hell out of Mizuki-Teme. Naruto grinned as he stretched lazily. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulder area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel was on the left side, a red swirl was on the back, he had a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and the last thing was his forehead protector given to him by Iruka.

Naruto grinned as he remembered two nights ago Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll. If Iruka hadn't come he might have died but thankfully he had and he also learned an awesome new Jutsu! Naruto grinned as he looked at his goggles. "Maybe one more day just to say good bye." Naruto said to himself and was about to reach for them.

"Naruto Uzumaki," An Anbu said appearing in a white boar mask along with two others. "We have been sent to gather you for the Hokage you have five minutes to get ready now." The Anbu said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait why does Jiji want to see me?" Naruto asked them but the Boar Anbu only glared.

"You or not in the position to ask Uzumaki." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Let's just get this over with." The Anbu nodded as he gripped Naruto's shoulder and they all performed a sunshin jutsu.

/

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office as he was right now smoking a pipe. "Hey Jiji what did you call me here for?" Naruto asked as the Hokage sighed to himself in his old age, he couldn't believe he was doing this but then again he had to.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are Banished from Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened as he was about to demand to know why. "Naruto you stole a secret treasure of the leaf the forbidden scroll, while it is understandable that you were tricked other facts remain."

"You have vandalized the Hokage Monument along with nearly all the clans of Konoha, along with that you made me unconscious when if a assassin came along I would be dead. Finally you have also learned from the treasure that was locked in the Hokage tower for good reason. If not for Iruka we would have lost a treasure that is extremely valuable to Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened as the Hokage spoke. "What," He whispered falling to his knees. "That stuff happened ages ago why would it happen now!" Naruto asked nearly shouting in desperation.

"Naruto it pains me to do this but when you became a shinobi you had to take in account all actions you have done no one could press charges of any kind on a ward of the village but a shinobi is an adult Naruto and you must suffer from your actions which as been decided to be banishment." Sarutobi said as Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Why are you doing this Jiji! Aren't you the Hokage why aren't you stopping them!" Naruto began to shout as the Hokage made a hand gesture as two of the Anbu held Naruto up while the third ripped off his jacket. They then forced him to his knees as the third one pulled out a sealing kit and the Hokage spoke.

"Naruto along with Banishment all personal items are to be taken and your chakra will be sealed you will have no access to it any longer." Naruto felt the brush marks on his back as the Anbu then activated the seal. Naruto's eyes widened as he began to feel the pain and screamed as the seal glowed brighter.

When the seal stopped glowing Naruto collapsed in pain as the Hokage spoke. "Take him to a cell when he wakes he shall walk out of the village." The Anbu nodded taking Naruto away.

/

News spread fast of Naruto's banishment as many began to celebrate the day away as the demon brat was finally banished, their were only three that felt bad for the blond where the ramen vendors along with Hinata Hyuuga. Though their was one other who spoke out more then the rest, Iruka Umino.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has black he keeps in a ponytail along with dark eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a flak jack, sandals, and his new forehead protector.

Iruka was livid he was pissed off how could the Hokage the man who trusted Naruto more then anything betray Naruto and give into the council's demand it sickened him. Iruka walked into the office as the Hokage spoke.

"Iruka-san what can I do for you." Sarutobi said Iruka only handed him a slip of paper. The Hokage glanced at the paper and his eyes widened. "You are resigning, why?"

"Hokage-Sama, the truth is I am disgusted with your dissuasion about Naruto. I can not serve this village as a shinobi any longer. While I have no right to ask I am in my right to quit at any time I know no secrets of this village and have fulfilled all rights for retirement I will never train any more shinobi for you are this council or serve them in any way. I will not go to another village I will simple leave my own life from no on instead of a shinobi."

The Hokage sighed he should have expected this Iruka was extremely valuable to a classroom he took no short cuts with teaching and always new about his student. "Iruka if you are sure about this I will allow it but the spot is always welcomed." Sarutobi as he truly couldn't stop him as he was within Konoha's laws.

"I am Sure Hokage-Sama," With that Iruka left.

/

Naruto was now at the front gates of Konoha the only thing he had on was a pair of blue boxers. When they meant all personals the also meant his clothes kunais and anything else. He was only allowed this single article of clothing so that he was decent somewhat. He could feel the could air.

One his back was the chakra seal, he could feel it when ever he tried to use chakra, he could feel the burn of the seal and it would force him to stop somehow. Naruto knew their was a crowd around them as the Hokage approached him. "Naruto Uzumaki you are to now be branded a traitor."

Naruto blinked wasn't he already branded with the chakra seal, before he could think any longer an Anbu then put a hot brand against his shoulder while others appeared to hold him down as he scream and thrashed around or tried to he couldn't do anything really. As the Anbu stopped Naruto now had a leaf symbol on his right shoulder with an x going through it. The Hokage looked at him and spoke.

"You are no longer allowed in the land of Fire, you shall roam the land yourself with no one from Konoha to help you. You shall no go and have five days to flee the border of the land of fire. You no longer have the backing of a village your honor, title, possessions, and pride or now striped from you." The Hokage said as Naruto stood up. "Now leave and live in shame Naruto Uzumaki."

"No," Naruto said glaring at him. "You can take my stuff, you can kick me out from the village but two things you can not take or my pride and honor." Naruto said to him as people from the crowd began to shout at the demon brat about having no honor.

"I will walk out but I will do it with my head held high Hokage-Sama." Naruto said as the Hokage was surprised at the venom he had when he addressed him. "Good bye Konoha, I will not be coming back." Naruto turned as he began to walk out the village.

He wanted to hang his head and cry, he wanted to wrap his arms around his body in the cold air, he wanted to be able to rest but no they took everything from him including his dream the only things they won't take is his honor and pride. Naruto walked out the village with his head held high.

/

Deep in a sewer cell stood the giant nine tailed fox. The Fox was agitated at what had happened to his jailor. Not that he cared at all but this now put a dent in his plans. "Damn the Hokage, this is bad I have to free his chakra. If not I will be stuck here." The nine tailed fox said.

"When I find the way out of here you will be first to die you foolish old man."

/

Chapter End

/


	2. Chapter 2

Review response is at the bottom

Warning this chapter will have a lot of short time skips mainly because I didn't want to draw out Naruto's training or have an entire chapter of him walking anyway here is the next

I Do not own Naruto in any way this is a disclaimer

/

Chapter One

/

It had been one week since Naruto was banished. All he had done was walk he had no money for clothes and no money for food. He was practically about to starve to death as he kept walking. Naruto had no idea where he was going, he had no idea what he was doing but walk to him was better than sitting down.

Naruto was now at a cliff has he fell down to his knees at the edge of the cliff. Water was raging below it as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Naruto was tired, he had walked for a week straight surprised he had even lasted this long.

Naruto looked at the river below him it seemed to be calling him somehow, as he sighed and then closed his eyes. He fell forward letting exhaustion take him as he fell off the cliff into the water.

/

Naruto groaned as he woke up and looked at a wooden ceiling. He blinked and stood up as he looked at himself he was wearing a pair of brown pants and a loose light brown T-shirt. Naruto sat upward as he groaned and looked around, it was then a smell hit his nose.

Naruto looked and saw there was a loaf of bread and glass of water by the bedside. He began to droll before glancing around. No one was in here at the moment as he then grabbed the bread and devoured it and chugged down the water taking in a deep breath. Naruto glanced around and was about to stand up until the door opened up.

A man came in that has on a robe that seemed like it was patched together along, he had a long bamboo stick on his back and spoke. "Good you are awake we found you on the shore line, and I see you have eaten as well. I am Aki and am a teacher here." Aki said as Naruto blinked at him.

"Teacher?" He nodded to Naruto and spoke.

"Yes instead of telling you why don't I show you?" Aki said as he motioned for Naruto to get up. Naruto got up and stretched as he walked out the room with the guy.

As they walked out Naruto was surprised they were in a courtyard and saw other people all wearing the same outfit and practicing Taijutsu as they worked as one unit practicing. "What is this place?" Naruto asked Aki spoke.

"This place is the home of our school, Hachisu Hana no Yama is the name of this place. We are a school here that teaches the art of self-defense and also look out for each other as a single family." Naruto's eyes were wide at the description as he then frowned.

"So you're like monks?" Naruto said as Aki spoke.

"Yes and no, or methods or similar but we have a different rule set then monks." Aki said as Naruto blinked.

"Monks or as your probably thinking of shaolin are different from us, you see they are more strict in rules such as no wind or beer. They also do not allow certain types of clothing. We though allow you in whatever you are comfortable with as long as it is not indecent and don't care about you getting drunk as long as you do not cause a scene that is."

"Along with that have three different fighting styles then the shaolin." Naruto nodded not really getting it but then spoke.

"I have one question, why did you help me?" Naruto asked as Aki spoke.

"It is in or nature, we accept any even if banished as is are way." Aki said as Naruto nodded to him and looked around. He saw people helping each other out while others spared together some with an open palm while others with sticks. There were even some children playing as they began to play tag with each other.

"We help all even banished Jinchuuriki's." Aki said as Naruto's eyes widened. "We saw the brand and seals as well." Aki said as Naruto looked down. "I know how others are treated but you do not need to worry about that here everyone is treated the same." Naruto looked around and was surprised as there was no arguing or fighting it was as if he was in a paradise for him. "Now come, you must meet with the leader."

Naruto followed Aki to a small house as he was lead inside and saw an old man in the house as he was meditating in the center of the room. "Aki it is good to see you are finally here." The old man said and looked at Naruto. "I am Yoshi the leader of this school." The man said as Naruto nodded. "Now then I have something to ask you young man." Naruto blinked at him.

"What is it Jiji?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"We'll let me explain I can offer you two choices here, the first is a spot in our school. You will be taught how to fight like us and your chakra unsealed. Or we can unseal your chakra and you can be on your way but we won't teach you are fighting style." Naruto blinked at him and frowned.

"You would unseal my chakra either way?" Naruto asked as the man nodded.

"Yes we help people in need it is or way of course if you want you chakra sealed we will leave it the way it is." Yoshi said as Naruto spoke.

"If I join your school what would I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Simple you will have to pass a single test but it isn't that hard anyways after you join you will simple help on patrol and have to learn how we fight, along with this we might send you places to deepen your training. Though if you join us there is no going back you are family and we all treat family the same."

Naruto closed his eyes as he began to think. This was the best deal he would get he thought not only would they train him to getting stronger but then he… would have a family. "Alright I will do it, and I do want the chakra seal removed." Naruto said to him as Yoshi nodded.

"Alright bring out the Sake Aki!" Naruto blinked and saw Aki had grabbed two sake bowls. Naruto took one as did Yoshi. "Alright the test is simple we shall take a sip of this Sake and then I shall ask you one question you must answer truthfully." Yoshi said as Naruto nodded and looked at the Sake, he had never had any before and he kinda wondered how it tasted.

"Alright go," Yoshi said as they both took a sip Naruto felt light headed at the single sip he took and Yoshi unaffected spoke. "Now then do you have any ill intent towards this school or will harm them in any way." Yoshi said as Naruto a little dizzy spoke.

"No, I w… won't… ha… harm… them… Jiji" Naruto said as he fell down and Aki spoke.

"Well that was a pass," Aki said as Yoshi nodded and grinned.

"Looks like we have a new member,"

/

Naruto woke up back in the same room as when he got here and saw Aki standing in the room waiting patiently. "I see you are awake finally. Anyways you have been accepted in the school." He said as Naruto frowned. "Let me guess you're wondering why you passed so easily." Naruto nodded as the test seemed a little too easy to him.

"It's simple you were drunk, that sake will make an elephant tumble I am surprised you were able to even stay awake that long."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME DRUNK!" Naruto yelled as the man laughed.

"I want you to think about this Naruto whenever a man is truly drunk he is not afraid to speak true. Angry drunks are naturally valiant, people who get drunk will speak true and that is why it was or test." He said as Naruto nodded to him.

"Anyways your chakra seal was removed while you were passed out," Aki said as he then pointed to a table by the bed that had folded clothes along with a plate with a loaf of bread a glass of water. "We have provided you with some clothing along with some more food as you most likely are still hungry." Aki said to him. "Come out and find me after you are dressed." Naruto stood up as Aki left and began to ate the food this time slower than before as he savored the taste.

After drinking the water he began to get dressed. He had a put on a brown cross collar shirt that had sleeves going to his elbows, it was held close by a brown sash that had white fur trim going around him twice before tying it in a knot letting the rest of the sash hang from his waist. The shirt came past the sash and acted as a skirt, under that he had put on brown baggy leggings that went to his knees, he also had two cloth bracelets that had white bandages wrapped underneath, brown shoes he put on along with the same white wrapping as if they were socks.

Naruto blinked as he looked at himself and nodded as he walked out to the courtyard. He saw other people walking around Naruto noticed the happy smiles as a few waved while he was hesitant to wave back he then saw Aki as he went towards him Aki spoke. "The clothes don't look bad now then come with me we need to discuss ranks and your training." Naruto nodded as he was handed a rope with a single pouch.

"What is this?" Naruto asked him as he spoke.

"Let me explain we do ranks by pouches you are a one pocket disciple and as you became more adapt in are arts and life you will get another pouch and so on the max is nine which is held by the leader of us. Naruto nodded as he put the green rope around his waist and the pouch by the knot in the sash. "Follow me and I will show you your training schedule and where you will be training." He said as Naruto nodded to him trusting him completely as he led Naruto around.

He led Naruto to a small room that had a table with a bowl of water. "Here is your first training session. Set down in the chair." Naruto was confused as he sat down. "Now then I want you to smack the water with you palm using no chakra." Naruto blinked as him.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked as Aki spoke.

"Naruto trust us this method is effective now then hit the water with an open palm." Naruto sighed and hit the water with an open palm. "Again," Naruto hit the water again. "Again," Naruto did it one more time as he spoke. "Keep at it for three hours in that time I will come back for you next session and do not slack off or you will not be able to use are style of fighting." He said as Naruto nodded to him.

Naruto didn't really see a point in this but then again this people took him in so raised his hand up high and slapped the water.

/

Naruto's days began to pass by, they would have him meditate along with learn chess. They had taught him water walking and tree walking and had also made him keep on smacking the water everyday. Naruto did it all with rarely a complaint. Naruto had even grown his hair out where it know spiked downward to his upper back.

Naruto was currently going to his first room which would be to hit the water again. "Naruto," Naruto turned to see Aki looking at him and spoke. "Today you will finally began to use or fighting style come with me." Aki said as Naruto nodded saying nothing, inside though he was practically jumping with excitement inside of his head.

Naruto and Aki came to a clearing as Aki. Naruto say another school member as she had long red hair down to her waist with brown eyes. "Alright I am Keota your instructor to the Lotus!" She declared as Naruto blinked.

"Lotus?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"Yes we named are fighting style after the land on which we leave it is called the lotus flower mountain. Anyways first we must go through your katas!" She said to him as he nodded.

For the next few days instead of hitting water with his palm he learned the movements of the lotus fighting style. He had also met a few more members as he began to spar with some of them.

/

"Alright it is time for you first technique Naruto." A man said with short brown hair and black eyes. "Now then I am going to teach you lotus palm," The man held his palm out and shot it towards a tree as a palm of chakra formed slamming into the tree.

"I didn't use my full force but you get how it shall look now to do it is simple. Focus your chakra into you palm and force it out then expand the chakra.

Naruto nodded as he got to work.

/

Naruto was now gathering some supplies he was currently sent to gather some food for the school. Naruto was in a forest on the side of the mountain as he heard a soft whimper. Naruto frowned as it sounded like something in pain. Naruto walked to the sound as his eyes widened. He saw a wolf cub with an injured leg lying beside a dead female wolf. Naruto's eyes grew sad as the wolf was most likely it's mother he walked to it has the wolf collapsed.

Naruto went to the wolf and picked it up. "It's still alive good," Naruto said to him-self he then heard a soft whine as he looked at the wolf he thought dead. The female wolf looked at him and then tried to nudge him to go forward. "Wait I will get you help!" Naruto said the female wolf actually shook her head no before laying her head down one last time.

Naruto went to the school as they saw him bring the wolf cub with him as the elders talked they healed the wolf cub who was now Naruto's responsibility as the wolf cub began to play with the kids and thought of Naruto as its parental figure since it was so young Naruto named her Lupa after figuring out the wolf was a girl.

Weeks passed as Naruto and Lupa began to live in the school eventually Naruto had been given a bamboo staff and now was learning how to use the lotus staff style of fighting. Lupa even began to learn how to fight alongside him as a companion.

/

Naruto was walking with Lupa as they had a gathered some food for the school as they walked to the school over time his hair was even longer and now reached his mid back and spiked out almost like a hedgehog. Naruto's eyes widened the food dropped from his hold when he got to the school as destruction was all he saw. The people lay dead on the ground from the fight as he heard laughing and looked up to see a man holding a three bladed scythe. The man looked at Naruto just noticing him and grinned. "Oh one I missed I will end you quickly."

He said as Naruto pulled out his bamboo staff as Lupa growled getting ready to attack. "You should be honored to be a sacrifice for Jashin-Sama!" He yelled charging at Naruto as Naruto blocked the swipe the blade missing him by an inch thanks to his bamboo staff. Naruto twisted his staff to hit the man with the end however jumped back as a cord extended from his hand he yanked his scythe back to him as it tore the bamboo staff in half.

Naruto then put the pieces down and got into his lotus stance as he and the man charged. Naruto pushed away the scythe by the handle careful not to touch the blade as he went and stiked him in the chest as he went flying back a pole impaling him. Naruto's eyes widened he had just killed a man.

"God damn it that hurt you little brat!" He said as Naruto's was too shocked to speak. The man literally pushed himself of the pole. Even Lupa was confused however she quickly went over to him and bite his neck as Hidan was about to kill her with the scythe Naruto then grabbed the scythe from his grasping yanking him by the cord as Naruto pulled back both his hands.

"BLOOMING LOTUS!"

Naruto shouted palming both hands forward as Lupa leaped behind him as two giant palms made of pure chakra went forward at the man as he was forced towards Naruto the force knocked him back even farther as he stood up. "Alright brat seems I underestimated you. I am Hidan and loyal follower of Jashin!" Hidan said charging. "And I will kill you in honor of Jashin-Sama!" Hidan screamed out.

Naruto jumped upward high along with Lupa the school had taught him how to use chakra to boost his jumps and strength as he pulled both palms back.

"Divine Lotus!"

Naruto thrusted his palms forward this time crossing as two giant chakra hands slammed Hidan and everything around him as he was about to get up Lupa dropped on him and ripped his arm off as she leaped away while Naruto slammed into Hidan he stood up, Hidan beneath him as he raised his hand back.

"Final Lotus!"

Naruto thrusted his hand forward as he hit ting Hidan as the earth quaked and Hidan was now in a creator that had a three mile radius. Hidan coughed up blade as Naruto fell down and saw he was still breathing while knocked out. He also noticed a black book Hidan had. Naruto took the book and opened realizing it was a bingo book.

He had learned about them in the school as they made sure everyone was well adapt in knowledge and were even given one after a while so that if they ran into them they would know who they were fighting. "Hidan, wanted for slaughtering allies of the hot water village." Naruto read as he looked at Hidan and then palmed his throat the head came off as Naruto put the head in a bag and sighed. He would take the head even though somehow it was still alive to the bingo place.

Naruto then heard crying as his eyes widened he ran dropping the sack as he went into a building and saw a girl standing in the rubble around five years old she had blonde hair that went to her mid back and blue eyes, she was crying over a dead body that was her mother. "Kella your alive!" Naruto said as she looked at Naruto tears in his eyes.

"NARUTO NII-SAN!" She shouted and jumped to hug him as Naruto caught her. "A bad man came and… and… and killed momma and all the others!" She said as Naruto held her close.

"I know Kella, I know. The bad man is gone but we need to go now." He said to her as he had no idea how many people he was. He was no idoit he knew he only beat Hidan because he was tired from the fighting beforehand but he doubted Hidan had killed them all single handedly. Kella nodded as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed as he she fell asleep obviously tired from the stress as he walked out the building and saw Lupa guarding the bag growling at it." Naruto grabbed the bag as he looked to Lupa.

"Come on Lupa we need to go." Lupa nodded as the three left then.

/

"Guard Kella Lupa," Lupa nodded as Kella was still sleeping while Naruto placed her on a bench Lupa jumped beside her to guard her as Naruto walked into the building. There was nothing around for miles as he entered the place.

Naruto was holding a sack as he entered the place, "Hello their young man." A man said as Naruto spoke.

"I am here to collect a bounty." Naruto said as he dropped the sack Hidan's head coming out. The man's eyes widened.

"You called Hidan the Immortal Jashinist?!" He yelled shocked at Naruto as Naruto shook his head no.

"Nope this guy is alive," Naruto said as the man blinked.

"I know the bounty is worth more alive but this guy has his head ripped off I don't think you can claim he is alive." The man said as Naruto slapped the head Hidan's eyes flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE SHIT ILL KILL YOU COME ON AND BRING IT ON BITCH!" Hidan began shouting as Naruto knocked him out with a palm to the head sending Hidan's head to the door.

"Well then this must be the strangest bounty now then just give me your name and I will hand you your bounty." He said as Naruto frowned and spoke.

"My Name is Sen Nin Hachisu," Naruto said as the man nodded.

"I'll go ahead and take it that is not your real name but I will accept it now then." The man grabbed Hidan's head and put it in the sack as he totted on his back. "Let's get you money."

/

Naruto came out with a briefcase as he saw Lupa along with Kella as she finally began to stir awake. "Naruto Nii-san?" She said as Naruto nodded and she looked around. "It wasn't a dream was it?" Naruto looked down as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh before shaking his head no.

Kella began to tear up as Naruto held her. "Don't worry I will protect you Kella, I promise with everything I will try my best to make sure you don't suffer." Naruto promised her as she cried into his shoulder.

Though through this all Naruto didn't know he had just reached became more known as the bingo book listed that he had captured Hidan and was given the name Hermit.

/

Chapter End

/

Ok before you flame on how Naruto beat Hidan here is how. Hidan had just fought off an entire school while some where weak others where strong. Reason why he didn't use jutsu well Hidan doesn't really use jutsu but rituals and Naruto was lucky enough not to get cut.

Also Sen'nin Hachisu means the Lotus Hermit, I just spread apart Sennin to sen nin instead for his fake name because Sennin was too much like Sannin for my taste.

And the last thing the school I based mostly of the beggars sect an old school however I only know how they used pouches as a type of ranking system, I know the names of their actual fighting styles but then again they were only based and not completely off the beggars sect mainly for I wouldn't be able to do it right.

Also thanks for the reviews everyone and tell me if I messed up somewhere

Also thanks deathgod who wanted his name put on here...

And I wont make a promise when I will update mainly because I don't want to break it on accident or suddenly have writers block and can't post anything.


End file.
